Our Secret
by ViolettaValori
Summary: One Shot. Harry and Hermione sometime during the hunt for the horcruxes in book 7. Two friends sometimes need more than words to heal their pain.


"That bloody GIT!" Harry stormed around the small campground. The hunt for horcruxes was already not going well and Ron decided to up and leave. "How could he do this to us?" Harry kicked a rock into the dark depths of the forest. The night had fallen and the air continued to chill. Hermione lit a fire in the clearing and set up their tent for the night.

"Harry. Calm down." Hermione's comforting words echoed in small clearing. "No, this is not good for us. No, I am not happy about this. But, Harry, there's nothing we can do about it right now." She went to her friend and grabbed his forearm. "We're just going to have to go on without him."

The rage swarmed in Harry's olive eyes. His nostrils flared in anger, "He was my best friend. He was supposed to help me. To help the whole godforsaken world!" Harry shook Hermione off of him. "No. I am not going to bloody calm down. I'll kill that stupid git."

"Harry." Hermione sighed and sat down in front of the fire, letting him breathe.

Harry looked down at Hermione, who had tears welling up in her eyes. He knew she was in love with Ron. And Ron had just left her. Not only had he left their mission. He had left this poor girl here, letting her heart break. "I'm sorry, 'Mione." Harry sat down next to her, and let her rest her head on his shoulder. A river of tears began to gush from her eyes. He looked at her and wiped away some of the tears. "How could he do this to you?"

"He's gone," she whimpered. "He just turned around and walked away." She bit down on her lower lip and sniffled. Harry brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"He sucks." Harry knew this girl was his best friend, and that he shouldn't look at her in such a way, especially after her heart had been broken, but he couldn't control the warmth that was beginning to travel to his groin.

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears as she stared back into the firelight. "Harry..."

"Yeah?" He put his arm around her.

"I need you tonight." She looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm here." He sucked in a shaky breath.

"No, Harry. I _need_ you." She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. He nearly jumped, surprised by this sudden display of lust. He had never known Hermione to act like this before, and he had been around her and Ron enough to know when they were getting carnal.

"Hermione, are you sure you are okay with this?" Harry stopped her and took her face between his hands. "I want this, but I don't want you to wake up and regret everything that happens between us."

"Harry, whatever happens tonight _will not_ leave this forest. You won't say a word to Ginny, and I'll never tell another soul." Hermione's lips hovered right in front of Harry's, "It's our secret. Just two friends helping each other out." She plunged her mouth into his, raking her tongue across his lips and teeth. He welcomed her passion and pulled her on to his lap. She pressed her hips into him and felt him growing stiffer with each subtle move. He gasped for air as she began tugging at his hair. He began kissing her neck and ears. A growl started in his throat as she rubbed her hands along his muscular arms. She stood up quickly and dragged him up as well. She walked backward into their tent, which was luckily equip with a cot, which she shoved him down on. He couldn't hide what was happening to his groin as she pulled off her shirt. Her creamy skin was as soft as satin. She climbed on top of him and began unbuttoning his shirt. She pressed her hips into his groin as she removed his clothes. He could not keep his hands from reaching towards her small, round breasts. He easily found the hook on her bra and unclasped it quickly. She wriggled out of it and tossed it onto the floor. He ran his fingers over her nipples, watching them peak as her body tightened beneath his touch.

She tingled underneath his fingers. She wished he had more hands, so he could touch her everywhere at once. She drew in a deep breath and whimpered slightly as he thrust his groin into her. "These pants are becoming an obstacle. What do you say I remove them for you, Mr. Potter?" She smiled a wicked smile as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down over his slender hips. He felt his erection throbbing as he reached for her pants. She pulled them and her knickers off faster than he could process. All he could see was this shapely figure standing before him.

"Oh, Hermione..." He pulled her toward him by her hips and kissed her stomach. She stuck her hands in his hair and pulled. He reached inside her with his fingers. She was soft, warm and wet beneath his touch. He wanted more of her. He _needed_ more of her. As much as she needed him. He pulled her down onto the cot with him and spread her legs apart. He kissed down her neck, to her breasts and down her stomach. He plunged his fingers inside her again as he began kissing her down there. He loved feeling her quiver as he ran his tongue over her clitoris. Her taste was unique and sultry and nothing like he would expect from his best friend, Hermione Granger. Tonight she was a completely different person. He didn't care. He needed someone, and she was there for him. She needed him, too. She had said so herself. He felt her getting wetter and wetter beneath his touch.

Harry's shaft was pulsing and ready. She grabbed his hair and pulled him up toward her lips, tasting herself on his mouth. She reached down and guided his cock inside her. He growled as he felt her slick, silky womanhood encompassing his being. She was so soft. He thrust deep inside her as she let out a throaty moan. He pulled her hips closer into his, pumping into her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He thought he would lose it before she came. Every moment with her, every sensation, he knew would end, but at this time it was an ethereal experience. He held his breath as she tightened around him. She came to orgasm faster than he had expected, sending him into a whirlwind of sensations. He couldn't hold on any longer and pulled out before he came. His fluids dripped onto the cot and her thigh as he collapsed next to her, kissing her ears and neck. They were both panting and sweaty as they laid next to each other on the cot, staring into each others' eyes.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend, Harry." She kissed him intensely one more time. "Just remember, tonight was our secret." She winked at him and rolled onto her side, facing away from Harry. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist and buried himself in her hair.

"Our secret." He whispered back as he easily fell asleep.


End file.
